It's a secret
by bffs are always forever
Summary: Callie needs help. She keeps having dreams that are really flashbacks of the past. When she gets these flashbacks she is in danger aka something is wrong. Will she let Lena and Stef help? Or will it be too late? Brallie! Much better than the summary! Give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story of The fosters! It's my favorite tv show! My absolute favorite. This is a Brallie story coz They belong together! So cute... On with story! This is about after saving Jude. Constructive criticism please. No swear words! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognize!**

* * *

Callie had just fallen asleep. She wished she hadn't, but all the stress of what had happened just got to her. Instead of a dreaming while she slept, she had a flashback.

_"Liam! Don't you dare touch him!" Callie shouted, once she saw Liam raising his hand to slap Jude. She wouldn't let another foster sibling/parent touch her little brother. Liam saw her and walked over. Callie backed up in fear. He grabbed her hands and dragged her to his room..._

Callie shot up, with a scream. Jude, hearing his sisters scream, shot out of his bed and ran to Mariana's room. Not far behind him, was the rest of the family, despite Mariana. She was over at Lexi's. Stef was just a bit quicker than Jude and was inside the room before. She looked at Callie. What she saw shocked her at the least. Callie was crying and hyperventilating. Stef rushed over to her. Callie didn't even acknowledge her. Stef sat down at the end of the bed and waited for Jude to come and comfort his sister. Callie was trying to stop crying but when Jude came over she was crying all over again. The whole family watched Callie and Jude. Callie reached over to give Jude a hug.

"Callie? Which dream was it?" He asked her. She just hugged him tighter. Brandon watched Callie break down. Stef watched Callie hold on to Jude as if he were her lifeline. Slowly, Callie pulled away from Jude and looked at him." Liam. Liam. Liam. Liam. Th...that n...nigh...t,"Callie whispered, unaware that all of them could hear her. Jude didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He just hugged her all over again, letting her cry. "Callie. Don't worry he's not here now. Your safe. Your safe. We both are," Jude kept repeating.

Stef looked at Callie, wondering two things. One, who was Liam? and Two What did he do to Callie? Jesus was looking at a different girl. When he first met Callie he thought she was a strong girl, but now he sees a fragile and frightened girl who needed someone to save her.

Jude was falling asleep and Callie just held him. She stroked his hair as he fell asleep. Stef couldn't believe even after Callie's complete meltdown she was still putting Jude before her.

Brandon looked at Callie adoringly. She was still holding onto Jude. Lena was about to go over and take Jude when she saw Callie, let a few tears fall. She quickly wiped them away, closing her eyes. Stef got up off the bed and ushered everybody out. They all walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. They might as well seeing as it was 5:30. Even if they wanted to they wouldn't be able to.

Not wanting to talk about what happened, Stef decided to talk about something else." So Brandon, are you excited for your audition?" Brandon, deep in thought, didn't hear her." Helllllllllllllllooooooooo!" Stef said a little bit too loudly, waving her hands in front of her sons face. Callie woke up, accidentally nudging Jude, luckily not waking him up. She quietly got out of bed and closed the door gently. She went to the bathroom and saw her tear stained face. She had a quick shower and wore a sports bra and shorts. Lena gave them to her to borrow for the time being. She also gave her Stef's old phone, which Callie used to put some music on. She grabbed a set of headphones. Curtsy of Lena. She put the phone in one of her pockets and the music started.

She came down stair and grabbed an apple and washed it. She saw that everyone was staring at her, especially Brandon. She looked down to see if she looked alright. She looked fine. Except that it was a bit revealing. But that wasn't the reason they were looking at her. It was because of last night. Or this morning. Whatever. " I'm going off for a run. Don't wake Jude up,please. If he does wake up tell him I'll be back. Just gone to blow off steam," and without waiting for a reply she was out of the door. " Did she just leave wearing that?" Brandon asked aloud. Stef just looked at him and laughed. "Honey, we aren't even asking the right questions! One why did she go for a run? Two: How would she know where to go if she only came yesterday? The neighborhood must be new to her. And three: Anyone else see she didn't even wait for our questions about last night?" Stef corrected her son. He looked down sheepishly and nodded.

Callie, meanwhile, was running away from her problems. Maybe not literally, but it sure felt like that to her. She was worried and scared. Normally, she wouldn't be. She was normally strong ; Especially for Jude. But now she just needed someone to save her from this nightmare. She was a little bit too deep in thought, that she bumped into someone.

"Wow! Slow down Callie. No need to come back to me," A voice she thought she would never hear again. She looked and started to back away. However, Liam was too quick for her. He grabbed her by the waist, hard. He hissed at her," What are you doing here?" Before she could answer he pushed her back. She didn't fall, but she did notice that the reason he let her go was because a police car was driving by. Before he could grab her again, using all the strength she had she ran as fast as she could back to the Fosters.

Jude was now awake and was eating at the table with Stef , Lena , Brandon, Jesus and Mariana, who had come back home so she could get ready for school. Callie rapidly opened the door and shut it as fast as she could. She rested her back against the door, breathing heavily. They all stared at her, eyes wide. They all , except Jude, had noticed the red hand mark ,that was surely going to leave a bruise, on Callie's stomach. Along with the hand mark was a few nail scratches that were bleeding a bit. Quickly, Stef got up and gave Callie a blanket to cover up, so that Jude won't notice. Callie silently thanked Stef. Callie went to sit on the couch.

No one (other that Jude) dared to ask how her run went. " Hey Cal! How was your run?" Jude asked , obliviously.

Callie just looked at him and said " Fine." Everyone, except Jude, looked at her and knew. She was lying. Again. To protect her brother. Jude just nodded and carried on."Ermm... I'm going upstairs. I'll be there if anyone needs me." She told them before heading off, still wrapped in the blanket.

Brandon, after 5 minutes excused himself. He knocked on the door and after a minute or so she opened up. She hadn't changed or anything. She was still in the sports bra and short shorts. Brandon looked straight at her stomach. He, without thinking, used his hand to trace the hand shape. Callie just shut her eyes not sure how to react. Having , finally, enough of the tension she asked him," Yes?" He just ignored her. He kept tracing on her stomach. He then whispered," Who did this?" His voice was dangerous yet still it soothed Callie. He dropped his hand and looked at Callie trying to make her look at him.

Little did they know that Mariana was watching it all. She was still wondering when to go in when, Stef came up to her and whispered," What are you doing?" Mariana just motioned to Brandon and Callie. She added," I think he's about to make him tell her."

Callie was always on her toes. Living with abusive families, did that to a person. She could hear whispering. She didn't know what they were saying but she knew someone was watching them. She went past Brandon and into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the was as pale as a sheet of paper. No wonder everyone was worried. Well that and her stomach. She looked at her stomach and realized that it was way worse than what she thought. It was a slight light purple. She quickly washed her face and went back to the room. Luckily or unluckily ,depends on how you see it, Brandon had gone out with Talya. For her this was defiantly lucky. Or that's just what she convinced herself to believe, anyway.

Callie changed into some sweatpants and a loose top. She went down only to run into...

* * *

Stef and Lena were just waiting for Callie to come down so they could all talk. They heard some movement upstairs. They knew it was Callie as no one was in the house. Mariana and Jesus had taken Jude to the movies and Brandon went out with Talya. To tell you the truth no one really liked Talya. She was a sweet girl. Very polite. But she just wasn't the one for Brandon.

Anyway, Callie had just come down when she ran into Stef and Lena. Stef was first to speak," We need to talk..."

* * *

**I hope you like it. BTW the faster u review the faster I update! Again this is a Brailie story. This is my first Fanfiction for The fosters. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	2. Running

**Wow! Thanks guys! Your awesome! I read every review and all were sooooooooo sweet! Here you go!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Stef and Lena were just waiting for Callie to come down so they could all talk. They heard some movement upstairs. They knew it was Callie as no one was in the house. Mariana and Jesus had taken Jude to the movies and Brandon went out with Talya. To tell you the truth no one really liked Talya. She was a sweet girl. Very polite. But she just wasn't the one for Brandon._

_Anyway, Callie had just come down when she ran into Stef and Lena. Stef was first to speak," We need to talk..."_

" Callie, we know you have a hard time trusting people," Stef started." But we're on your side. We're trying to help." Callie waited for them to carry on. She didn't want to say anything. Would you if nearly, complete strangers asked you to open? Lena and Stef shared a look. They knew she wasn't going to say anything so Lena carried on," Callie, we may not understand what's going on but we're not going to give up on you," she ended it with that.

Callie looked at them and nodded, however Stef wasn't done and carried on where Lena left off," Will you please tell us what was wrong this morning? You can't try and deny it was nothing; We all saw it, even Jesus." Callie looked at them suddenly frightened. It wasn't that she was scared to tell them. It's because she was scared of the memory. It was hard enough for her to live through it once. She didn't want to remember. Stef knew the look. She aw it a lot at work when they asked a victim to tell them what happened.

Callie didn't say anything. Just looked at the ground, not meeting their eyes. Stef said one thing to end the conversation. She really needed to talk to Lena. About Callie. " If you ever need to talk we're here for you." With that said Stef and Lena went to the kitchen.

After 5 minutes or so Callie decided to go upstairs. She thought that she should probably get some sleep as she didn't get much. As soon as her head hit the pillow she out like a torch. She shouldn't have fallen asleep...

* * *

Brandon came back from his date with Talia 15 minutes after Callie fell asleep. He walked in and saw his Mothers sitting on the couch and talking about Callie. They stopped when he went into the living room. "Where's Callie?" He asked. He wanted to know. He was really worried for her. He didn't understand what happened to her. " Ermm... She's probably upstairs," Stef informed him. He went upstairs to change. He wore some sweatpants and a T-shirt. He was battling with himself on whether or not to go in Marianas room. Before he could decide, he heard Callie whispering the name Liam. He quietly went in to see what was happening. He saw Callie asleep. But she was talking out loud, still in her dream.

" No...Liam...Leave me alone!" She was sweating and breathing heavily. Brandon did the first thing that came to mind; He went over and held her hand. Although she was dreaming she yanked her hand away. Brandon knew he couldn't leave her and that he also couldn't tell his Mothers. They would question Callie about it later if they found out. So Brandon instead took her hand again and held it as softly and firmly as he could. Callie tried to pull her hand away but she instead pulled Brandon down. Making sure he didn't squash her he went beside her. He was now lying down next her. He could hear her breathing. Without thinking , he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. They were now so close only a sheet of thin piece of paper would fit in the gap. Her breathing slowly calmed down. Brandon didn't want to let her go and after a bit he fell asleep too. So there they were both asleep.

Whilst they were sleeping Callie had turned around so that her head was now resting on Brandon's chest. They had been like that for about an hour and a half. Callie had peaceful dreams. Not about Liam. Just about running. Running had always been her escape. She loved it. It was something that could never let her down. Brandon was dreaming of music. The notes. The chords on the guitar. Callie was now on top of Brandon. Brandon's hands were securely on her hips, not letting her fall off. Callie's hands were now resting on Brandon's chest.

Mariana and Jesus had just brought Jude back." Hey. How was the movie?" Stef asked them. Mariana was about to answer however, Jude beat her to it. " We watched Frozen! It was amazing. I loved it to bits!" Lena and Stef laughed at his giddiness. Mariana excused herself because she really wanted to go to bed. After all, it was the weekend. She went inside her room and was shocked to say the least. She didn't know what to do. So she left the room and went back down.

After Mariana left Callie was beginning to unsettle. Her dreams about running turned into the event this morning. She could still feel the pain of his hands on her stomach. She was beginning to stir and that woke Brandon up. He held her tightly. He was now rocking her gently. Brandon was now in a sitting position. Callie lied in his lap. He was softly shushing her. Callie was now breathing heavily. Much more heavier than before. Like she had just run a marathon. Brandon continued rocking her and pulled her to his chest. He could feel his shirt dampen. He realized she was sleep crying. He was shushing her. "Shhh... It's okay. You safe now. I promise," He whispered to her; And slowly she calmed down until she was sound asleep. Brandon really didn't want to leave her but he knew if he stayed then he would scare Callie. So he slowly got up, making sure he didn't move Callie. He went out and back into his room. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided to take a quick shower. After the 15 minute shower he felt fresher.

Going downstairs, he started humming. As soon as he reached the bottom step he noticed that no one was in the house. They had all left. Lena went to the shops with Mariana, who only went to clear her head, Stef was called back to work, Jesus and Jude went to the gym. Well more like Jesus went to the gym whilst Jude watched him. Brandon made a sandwich and then sat down to eat it. As he just finished, he heard footsteps behind him. He looked around and saw that it was Callie getting ready to run. The second time this day. "Hey. Not going to eat anything?" He asked her. She looked at him and grabbed a water bottle. Without another word she left.

She really hated him. Liam. Why did it have to be her that went through that? What did she do wrong? Was he a punishment for something she did in the past? She kept running. She had been running for 30 minutes when she felt someone watching her. She thought to herself for a minute. If she sprinted right now then the person would know that she knew someone was watching her. So instead she eased into a fast jog. She was heading back to the house. When she reached the door she slowed down and walked in, willing herself not to look behind her to search for a sign of a person.

Brandon was still the only other person in the house, besides Callie. She came in and instead of going to change she went to the kitchen. For this run she wore a loose top and shorts. Brandon and Callie didn't speak. Callie just grabbed an apple and started eating it whilst Brandon went into the living room to watch on the TV. Soon after she finished her apple she made two massive bowls of popcorn. After they were cool enough for her to hold she followed Brandon. She gave him one and took the other to the couch to lie down. Brandon was sat in the seat. " So what movie do you want to watch?" He asked. She didn't know what to choose so she shrugged. So Brandon brought a few of the movies they had and placed them in front of her. "Ermm... Frozen?" She said uncertainty. Brandon nodded at her and put it in. The movie started and throughout it Brandon kept taking quick glances at Callie. He wondered if she remembered what happened this morning or well afternoon. It was five o'clock when the others finally arrived. The movie had just about finished when dinner was ready. Callie was the first to get up and go to the kitchen.

"Hi." She said really quietly. Everyone came in after 5 minutes and started eating in silence. Mariana, having finally enough of the deafening silence, tried to start up a conversation," So how was your day?" She asked no one in general. Stef, being Stef, decided to answer her, after chewing a spoonful of salad," Well I was called in to investigate a rape situation," At this, Callie stiffened and dropped her spoon but no one noticed except Brandon, who was watching her the whole time. Stef continued," This girl is filling a claim against an older man. She says he raped her when she was going home from her friends house. We don't know whether to believe her or not," Stef concluded. Callie ,without thinking, said," Well you should. Why would a girl lie about that sort of thing?" She didn't mean for it to come out like that. So snappish. But it did. Everyone looked at her, bewildered. Even Jude. She wouldn't meet their eyes. So she continued," What's her name?" Stef was trying not to choke so she quickly grabbed a glass of water and answered" Her name is Emily." Callie nodded and went back to her food. She was thinking on whether to go with Stef tomorrow and talk to this girl. She was battling with herself that she didn't hear Stef calling her. " Huh?" Callie asked. Stef was looking at her studying her every move.

"Are you OK?" She finally asked Callie. Callie looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were boarded up. Like there was a wall built up. No emotion was let through. That's the way Callie liked it. Callie finally settled on a quick nod. She looked back at her food and glanced up, meeting Brandon's eyes. As much as she wanted she couldn't let go of his gaze. She found herself staring back at him. After awhile, she was finally able to look away and excused herself. She went back in the living room and put in another movie. She needed something to take her mind off things.

Brandon decided to go to his room and practice the piano. He practiced until his fingers hurt him. By the time he finished it was dark. He went back down to grab a glass of milk, to help him sleep, when he noticed a sleeping Callie on the couch. He was conflicted. Take her to her room or leave her on the couch. You can guess which one he finally chose. Callie wasn't heavy at all. Actually, she was as light as a feather. Everyone else other than Brandon was asleep. He quietly opened the door and gently put her down on her bed. He stared at her for a while. He got a blanket and covered her. Then he left to go to bed. He wasn't able to sleep till 1 hour later.

* * *

School. Doesn't everyone hate Mondays? Callie groaned as the light woke her up. She looked around and was confused. She had fallen asleep on the couch and now she's here. She stumbled out of bed and went to take a shower. After her shower she got dressed and went downstairs. Other than Lena and Stef no one was awake. "Morning. Did any of you take me to bed yesterday? I fell asleep on the couch and I woke up this morning in bed," She asked them. They both looked a each other and shook their heads." Nope. We fell asleep before you. So did everyone else, except Brandon. He was practicing." Lena told her.

Callie couldn't help but ask," Are you going to work this afternoon, Stef?" What? She had to ask her. She needed to visit this girl to talk to her. Stef answered," Yeah. Do you want to come?" Callie nodded. Everyone was now awake and downstairs eating. They just left the house when Lena stopped Callie," I'll be there if you need anything." Callie nodded again and left.

* * *

Yay! What's going to happen? I don't know! We'll have to see. Review and I'll update quicker. So sorry for the late update. Had exams. Sorry! First review gets a preview of the next chapter! Thanks again for taking your time to read this story. Review.


End file.
